The invention relates to medical appliances and methods and particularly to apparatus and methods for ventilatory support which is also known as mechanical ventilation. The invention has application to respiratory assistance for both patients with and without snoring and or obstructive sleep apnea. Another aspect of the invention relates to apparatus and methods for joining or fastening objects. While the apparatus and method for joining is utilized in the medical appliance in accordance with present invention, it also has application to a wide variety of joining applications.
Mechanical ventilation or ventilatory support utilizes a machine that helps a patient breath. For most situations a masklike structure is attached over the patient's mouth and nose. (In emergency situations, which are not relevant to the present apparatus the patient has a tube inserted through the nose or mouth into the trachea (windpipe) which is attached to the ventilator. The insertion type devices are considered invasive types for very serious impaired patients and these methods are avoided where possible as damage may occur to the lining of the airway and throat.) The ventilator is a machine that can deliver a breath to a patient who may be having difficulty breathing or who may not be breathing at all. The breath frequency and the volume and/or pressure delivered by the ventilator during each breath are set on the machine. Typically, a respiratory therapist operates the ventilator. Often patients may need to be on a breathing machine either before, during, or after a heart operation or a procedure, such as a cardiac catheterization. Patients need to be mechanically ventilated at these times because they are given anesthesia or sedation that may suppress their own drive to breathe.
Often it is necessary to control breathing so the heart itself can rest. Occasionally, patients will be able to come off the ventilator prior to leaving the operating room. After surgery, most babies are connected to a ventilator. The length of time a patient remains on the ventilator depends on the severity of the cardiac defect and the type of surgical procedure performed. Patients receive sedation while they are on the ventilator. Sometimes patients will need arm or leg restraints. This is to prevent them from pulling out any tubes or intravenous catheters that they may have. When it is time to take the patient off the breathing machine, settings on the ventilator are turned down. This allows the patients to breathe more on their own. When patients are awake enough, the breathing tube is removed, and the ventilator is turned off. After the patients are off of the ventilator, they may need oxygen, delivered through two-pronged plastic tubing that fits into the nose.
The primary problem with this current technology is that the patient's airway sometimes closes or becomes partially restricted due to blockage of the airway from the tongue and or tissue in the back of the throat. This blockage frequently occurs when the lower jaw relaxes during sleep and drops back. This can case a lack of air to the patient's lungs and, in monitored patients, can trigger alarms to alert the medical staff of a problem. This can be very time consuming for the medical staff and dangerous to the patient.
With current ventilation methods and apparatus a mask is strapped to the patient and sometimes the patient's airway becomes restricted resulting in the patient not receive breathing air. In addition the straps and headgear used to attach the mask are very cumbersome and uncomfortable. Patients have heretofor been connected to a number of commercial type ventilator masks that are held in place with various straps and headgear. The primary problem with this current technology is that the patient's airway sometimes closes or becomes partially restricted due to blockage of the airway from the tongue and/or tissue at the back of the throat. This can case a lack of air to the patient's lungs and, in monitored patients, can trigger alarms that alert the medical staff to a problem. This can be very time consuming for the medical staff and dangerous to the patient.
Prior art methods and devices that allow ventilation air to be administered to a patient include full face masks, nasal masks, and insertion tubes of various sizes and shapes. All known prior art face masks are held in place by bulky and uncomfortable straps and headgear. If the patient has an obstructed or partially blocked airway as may occur if the patient has obstructive sleep apnea then no air or little air will reach the lungs of the patient resulting in adverse health effects or even death.
The costs associated with the related problems from present technology are very high. Patients frequently complain about the bulky and uncomfortable headgear and straps used to hold the mask in place. Adjustment is difficult and time consuming and re-adjustment is frequently necessary.
In an emergency where it is desired to release the mask quickly the straps can hinder the removal process. As the general population ages more patients need ventilation systems. The high costs associated with health care are a major economic problem. The prior art ventilation methods add significantly to these high costs of medical care.
Known fasteners include a wide variety of devices including screws and bolts. Many such fasteners are relatively expensive to manufacture, require relatively long time to assemble with objects being held together, do not allow quick release and/or require special equipment such as welding equipment.